Casual Friday
by AlegraBauman
Summary: On their casual Friday night get together a small gesture from the detective to help the doctor relax leaves the pair a little hot and bothered, what will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

The past few months had been hectic, hell, the past 3 years had been hectic! Hoyt, the shooting, Hoyt again, Maura's Dad, Maura's leg, everything... Jane sighed loudly, as her mind ran over it all again, and she rubbed her forehead slightly. Leaning forward to her coffee table she lifted her bottle of beer and took a generous swig of the drink.

"That was an awfully loud sigh" the doctor chimed, moving from the kitchen to take a seat next to the detective.

"I was just thinking over things" Jane muttered absently as she gazed into the television screen, her bottle now resting in her hand on the armrest.

"Hmm" came Maura's reply as she settled into the couch herself, pulling her legs up so she was resting against the other arm rest, her knees bent and feet resting just short of Jane's thigh. "Things like-"

"Maura" with her slightly agitated tone Jane glanced to the doctor.

Maura raised her hands defensively with a small smile "alright alright, you don't want to talk". Jane's attention moved back to the television.

They sat quietly for a moment, taking in the Food Network which Jane had chosen simply out of boredom for searching for channels. After a moment she could feel, and hear, the honey-blonde next to her fidgeting.

"What is it Maur'?" she asked, turning her head to regard the doctor.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable Jane, you know you really need to get a new couch" she muttered as she moved around, eyes somewhat scowling at the offending object.

"Excuse me? This is a good couch!" Jane looked down at the piece and examined it closely. Sure there were tears, and stains, and stray springs and- okay, she needed a new couch. Looking back to the clearly uncomfortable doctor Jane rolled her eyes slightly. "Come here" she opened her arms. Maura simply stared at the gesture for a moment, eyes darting between Jane's two extended arms, then to her slightly impatient eyes. "Fine" Jane made the move to lower her arms but Maura quickly darted into them.

"Thank you" she whispered, smiling to the detective before facing the television again.

In their new position Jane was sitting straight with her legs resting on the coffee table, and Maura was sat into her side, her body somewhat lay against the detectives with her legs tucked underneath her, feet off to the side. Jane's had rested idly against Maura's hip, knuckles slightly resting against the exposed skin between Maura's silk pyjama bottom, and top set.

It wasn't uncommon for them to end up like this, the detective noted. She'd often found herself in some way tangled with the doctor on the couch. When they'd first become friends they would sit at opposite ends, but as they got closer she noticed how the doctor had gravitated towards her, and how she almost expected the gravitation, awaited it even. It was Friday night, and for the past few months this had been their thing. Occasionally they'd go to the Dirty Robber, but more often than not they were both exhausted, and simply wanted to relax within each other's company, taking it in turns each week whose home they would stay in. Maybe it was her getting older, but Jane liked this routine. She started her Monday's feeling a lot less stressed, and actually felt incredibly rested come Sunday night.

As she thought, Jane's hand began to play with the hem of the doctor's pyjama top, moving to stroke her fingers soothingly against soft pale white skin next to the honey-blonde's hip. She smiled as she felt the smaller woman in her arms lean further back into her, and release a slow breath. It was nice to see the doctor relax. After a busy week, like the week they'd just had (a triple homicide with seemingly no clues) the doctor never seemed to be able to shake off the stress, Jane noted. It wasn't as easy as picking up a beer, and turning TV on for her, not that it ideally was for Jane, but it at least calmed her a small amount. No, the doctor needed more, her brain worked constantly, at a speed that Jane wouldn't even attempt to fathom, and at an intensity that made the detective's own brain hurt slightly. No, the doctor needed help, her help, to unwind, calm down. She knew for a fact that the honey-blonde was probably still running through the results of tests in her mind, checking, double checking, triple checking. The case was closed, but deep down Maura wouldn't let it rest until she was truly, truly comfortable with all of the information. Jane's hand pressed down a little harder and moved around to the lower part of the doctor's stomach. For a moment Maura's head pressed back against her shoulder, before moving forward to its previous position.

This wasn't a new gesture, Jane had been using this technique for a few months. After the car accident, and the cutting-her-best-friends-leg-situation, Jane had lay in bed next to Maura for the entire night. She noticed how she was drifting in and out of nightmares and so scooted closer, her arm resting along the doctor's stomach. Gently she'd awoken Maura, and reassured it was just a nightmare, a silly dream. They didn't speak after that, but Jane rubbed her hand against the doctor's stomach, in a way similar to the way she was now, and eventually Maura had drifted to back in to a peaceful, and calm sleep. Since then, given the opportunity they sit close together, Jane had began doing it naturally.

The detective's hands moved slightly under the doctor's shirt, grazing the skin with her finger tips. She felt Maura shudder slightly to the touch, and again press back into her. As her hands moved slightly over the skin again, gliding close to the doctor's navel, Maura let out a small noise, twitching slightly. This was new to the detective.

"Uh, Maur'?" Jane rested her hand against her tummy, a few stray fingers still resting under the shirt.

"It tickled" Maura replied, not looking away from the television.

"Oh, I didn't know you were..." Jane replied.

"Only slightly..." Maura's voice was soft, Jane noticed. Eventually the doctor turned her head to face the detective. "Why do you do that by the way?"

"What"

"You know, rub my stomach- I mean, I like it. It's nice, comforting. But, why?" Maura's head tilted slightly as she regarded the detective.

Jane shrugged her shoulders "it helps you relax. I like seeing you relax"

"Oh" Maura's eyes looked to the side for a moment, though her head remained to the detective. "Okay"

"Why?" Jane asked, eyes narrowing a very small amount.

"Um" Maura looked back to the television "I don't know, I just didn't know why you had started to do it"

"You'd been having nightmares remember, since then...I don't know...I just do it" Jane shrugged again. Maura looked back to her for a moment.

Jane met the gaze from her hazel eyes. They looked to each other for a moment, realising just how close their faces were, Maura glanced to Jane's lips then back into her eyes. "Don't stop" she quietly ordered, before turning her attention back to the television. Jane's eyes remained staring into the spot which Maura's hazel ones had just been. Jane knew body language, and that right there... that was attraction.

Suddenly the skin beneath her fingers felt incredibly warm, or was it her own hands? She couldn't tell. Complying with the doctor's request Jane continued to gently stroke and rub against a, what she was now noticing, incredibly yoga toned abdomen. As her fingertips explored the exposed midriff of the doctor, every so often she would feel her twitch, and made it a habit to always caress those spots the most.

Nearly half an hour had passed when Maura released a somewhat frustrated huff. She sat up slightly, Jane's hand moving along the skin with her to rest on her back.

"Jane" Maura almost whispered, hand covering her mouth slightly.

She didn't know why, but Jane couldn't contain the small smile playing on her lips. She wanted this right? She'd always wanted this.

"Maura" came Jane's throaty reply.

The honey-blonde turned her head and looked to the detective, eyes searching one last time. '_Does she want this'_ the doctor thought desperately '_Is this the right thing to do'._ But the frustrated hand that pushed up Maura's back, massaging the skin slightly before falling back down provided more of an answer than she could have gleamed from the detective's eyes. Quickly Maura moved so she was on kneeling next to Jane on the couch, she left her lips a few inches from the detective's but Jane was fast. She pulled the honey-blonde forward into her lap, holding on tightly to her hips whilst hungrily meeting the doctor's lips. Maura's hands gripped tightly to Jane's shoulders, running up her neck and clutching to her hair every so often. Jane's hands found their way back under Maura's shirt and ran along her ribs, gently rubbing under her bra, but stopping and returning to grip on to her hips instead.

"Mau-" Jane tried through kisses, but all she received was small moans escaping the other woman's lips.

"Mau" she tried again, gently pushing the hips before her.

On her third attempt Jane simply lifted the doctor off her, to which the doctor squealed, and rested her along the couch. Maura's wild, fiery eyes gazed up at Jane with confusion as her chest rose and fall quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" she breathed.

Jane was now hovering over the doctor, teeth daring to bite her bottom lip as she watched the panting doctor beneath her. Dark eyes roamed over the small, toned physique beneath her, the flutter of her abdomen with each breath, and the rise and fall of an extremely desirable chest.

"Maura" was all Jane could manage. Maura's hand rose to caress Jane's check, her eyes now full of wanting. "We have to stop" Jane finished. Maura's hand fell back down. She managed a nod, and released a sigh as she felt the weight of Jane lift away as the detective moved to stand in the kitchen.

Laying there for a few moment's longer, Maura touched her lips softly. '_This changes everything'_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura rose from the couch, her hand falling from her lips and down to her side. In the kitchen Jane stood clutching the counter, her mind tried to focus on something other than the woman approaching her from the living room, and the heat coursing through her own body.

"Jane" she heard the quiet voice of the honey-blonde, but it didn't register a response from within herself. Not long after she felt a warm hand gently placed midway along her back. "Look at me, Jane" she could hear desperation in her voice, and fear too.

Turning slowly, Jane took the hand that had been on her back into her own. Staring up at her through worried glistening eyes, Maura's mouth remained slightly parted.

"I don't know..." Jane began. She paused for a moment, not quite sure what to say. "I liked it" she settled on.

Visibly the doctor relaxed, her shoulders lowering slightly, and her head rising. "I did too" she replied softly.

"Err..." Jane leant forward slightly, pausing just short of Maura's lips and glancing at her eyes before finally closing the space. Maura kissed back instantly, and ran her tongue along Jane's bottom lips, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Jane pulled back again "sorry I – err"

Maura shook her head lightly "don't be sorry, never be sorry" she whispered, cupping the brunettes cheek.

"This is so weird... I want you so bad, I've never felt this way about you but it's as though it's always been there" the detective's voice was almost a breath as she spoke.

"I feel the same..."

"We can't...not tonight...I need to get my thoughts together"

"Right" Maura nodded and looked down. She backed away slightly "I'll call you in the morning" she smiled to Jane before turning.

"What? No!" Jane pulled her arm, a little too hard. Maura landed against her side, somewhat encased in Jane's arms. "Sorry...Please, stay... I need you here...but" her face flushed with frustration.

"Just tell me what you want" the doctor's voice held no sign of impatience, only a loving.

"Just lay with me" Jane's eyes stared into Maura's as she spoke. "Please".

This was a new side to the detective, vulnerability. She'd never quite needed Maura, needed her in this way.

"Of course" with her reply, Maura took Jane's hand and silently led her to the bedroom, flicking off lights along their way.

They stepped into the bedroom, Maura never letting go of Jane's hand as they crossed over to bed, each climbing onto their respective sides, lay atop of the covers. Jane turned her head to face Maura, hazel eyes eventually looking to meet her dark brown ones. Jane pulled the doctor gently, encouraging her to shuffle across the bed and lay against her side, slightly on top of Jane, her head on her shoulder. Jane's finger tips traced aimlessly along the line of exposed skin on the doctor's back, and other hand fiddled with the doctor's hand as it rested on her own stomach.

"I really, really like you" her hoarse voice had a great contrast against the quiet of the room. "No...fuck that..." Maura looked up in confusion, eyes lost and filled with worry. Jane looked back to her with determination "Maura I love you...so so much"

For a moment Maura simply looked back at Jane, her mouth slightly agape and eyes searching the dark orbs of the detectives. Then she sat up, Jane instantly felt the cold, and a pang of fear ran through her. But as quickly as she had sat up, Maura was back down again, in a slightly new position, somehow lay more on top of Jane, her head now facing her completely.

"I love you too, I-" but she didn't finish her sentence, instead she lowered herself quickly, heatedly, and kissed Jane hard. It wasn't long before Jane could feel the wetness against her cheek, causing her to push the doctor gently off her.

"Hey hey" Jane whispered wiping Maura's tears and sitting up so she was kneeling next to her. "Don't cry, please...I can't bare it when you cry" Jane moved to kiss away the rest of the tears, and Maura began to chuckle lightly.

"Thank you" she whispered, wiping some away herself. "I just got overwhelmed. I love you so much Jane, and I always have... I never thought that we'd get to this place. I thought..." A new onslaught of tears began.

"Stop" Jane whispered, cupping her cheek, using her thumb to catch stray tears.

"Sorry" Maura croaked.

"You never have to say sorry to me" Jane sat up and kissed the doctor. She pulled away for a moment and looked into her eyes "aw screw it" she muttered.

Gently she pushed the doctor down on the bed, laying on top of her. Her lips kissed the Maura's passionately, the honey-blonde taking a moment to register the change in position. Jane's hands pushed up the silk pyjama top, her fingers clawing slightly at Maura's skin, Maura moaning and arching her back into Jane's touch. Maura moved her hand under Jane's top and raked her nails along her back, an action which caused Jane to buckle slightly against Maura, her knee taking a new position in between Maura's legs. Jane moved her lips down to Maura's neck, the doctor moving her hands to Jane's hair to hold her in position.

"Feels so good" she gasped as Jane sucked against her pulse point. Jane felt her cheeks flush red with the moan that followed. She lowered her lips, nipping at her collarbone, the skin just above her breasts, then down to her stomach, lips finding those sensitive spots instantly sending sparks flying through Maura's body. Jane's hands moved up and toyed with Maura's bra, she looked to her for approval but Maura paused. She lifted her head and looked at Jane for a moment. "N...no" she said shaking her head, instead she opened her arms, gesturing for Jane to return to her first position. "Not tonight" she whispered against Jane's lips. "We-we should wait" she added breathlessly.

"Why?" Jane moaned, toying with Maura's hair.

"We love each other, I don't want to mess this up, Jane and...it never works out if you know, you rush into things. We should date and...we need to get what this is, between you and I, straight in our minds"

Jane bit her lip for a moment and then smiled shaking her head "yeah, you're right. But you're also incredibly good looking...I don't think I can help myself" Jane's eyes raked down Maura's body, noting how her pyjamas had been moved and pulled to the extent that they were now acting more like underwear than actually clothing. Maura's eyes followed and she laughed.

"Well, it's not easy for me either... but we will manage" she kissed Jane's cheek. Jane looked to her with a smile.

"Do you know, I have never seen anything as beautiful as the way you look right now? I hope this isn't a dream, and if it is I never want to wake up" she kissed the doctor gently.

"Let's go to sleep..." Maura replied after the kiss, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I can't wait to wake up next to you tomorrow morning"

Jane smiled and nodded. They moved back, and under the covers. Maura lay on her side while Jane scooted forward, arm wrapping around Maura's middle, hand naturally beginning to trace patterns against her stomach. '_I can't believe that this is how it's all started_' she thought absently as her mind thought back to earlier in the evening. '_Food network and a relaxing gesture, turning into a hot make out session with my best friend, well... girlfriend? And a declaration on my love for her..._'. Jane laughed slightly and shook her head.

"What are you laughing at?" Maura asked, Jane could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just...how tonight turned out, very well might I add" she kissed Maura's neck.

"Mmmm I agree..."

"I love you" Jane whispered, moving to kiss against Maura's jaw.

"I love you too" Maura lifted Jane's hand from her stomach and kissed it, before placing it back, her hand resting on top of it.


End file.
